leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM085
ジャリボーイ・ジャリガール | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=藤咲淳一 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=尼野浩正 | directorn=1 | director=牧野吉高 | artn=1 | art=大西雅也 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=SM081-SM090 | footnotes=* * Closed * * }} The Long Vault Home! (Japanese: トンデノボッテ、ツンデツンデ！ Leap and Climb, !) is the 85th episode of the , and the 1,024th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 9, 2018, in New Zealand and Canada on December 15, 2018, and in the United States on December 29, 2018. Blurb While practicing their vaulting skills during gym class, Ash and friends compete to see who can jump the highest. The next day, an Ultra Beast named Stakataka appears in Alola—and our heroes initially mistake it for a giant vaulting challenge! But they soon realize its true identity, and they spring into action as the Ultra Guardians. After multiple failed attempts to get Stakataka into a Beast Ball, the Ultra Beast finally recognizes that our heroes are trying to help, and it agrees to be caught so it can be returned to its home world. It’s another success for the Ultra Guardians! Plot At the Pokémon School, and are having sports class. calls for , and when he blows a whistle, Mallow runs towards a vaulting box and successfully jumps over it. Mallow's friends all congratulate her and offers her a high-five. Before has her turn, she states her theory for getting the best jump, but fails to get over the box. is next, but is unsure of himself and simply walks towards the vaulting box. Seeing this, tackles Sophocles, and the boost helps him clear the jump. As Sophocles is in disbelief, his friends congratulate him. Sophocles reacts with slight bashfulness and then thanks Togedemaru. Ash is up next and he asks for two more steps, which raises the vaulting box to eight steps. As he runs up to the springboard, he trips on it and slams face-first into the obstacle. Kukui tells him to be more careful where he steps and calls for . Kiawe has another two steps added to the box, raising it to 10. He compares the vaulting box to Wela Volcano and successfully clears the 10 steps. As Kiawe brags, his record is beaten by , who jumps over 12 steps. Lana boasts that she could clear 15, Ash declares that he wants to try for 20, and Kiawe states he will go for 30. states that they don't have enough steps for that much; Kukui adds that he will prepare some later and tells everyone to just practice jumping in the meantime. Later that evening, Ash, Kukui, and Professor Burnet walk through Hau'oli City with shopping bags in hand. Kukui and Burnet talk about Ash's earlier declaration, and Rotom calculates that Ash's chance of jumping over 30 steps is 0.001%. As Ash asks why the chances are low, wanders off to doodle Pikachu's face on a wall. Unexpectedly, Viren walks by and is infuriated by Poipole's doodle on his newly constructed wall. Ash apologizes and attempts to wipe it off with his hat until he realizes who he's talking to. Ash seemingly recognizes Viren but reveals that he actually doesn't. Then, Viren recognizes Ash as Ash Royal from the Battle Royal, and Ash calls him "Mister Greedy Creep". Viren gets mad and reminds Ash who he actually is. Ash asks Viren what he's doing and Viren tells Ash that he's building the Viren Tower, a resort with a high-class boutique, restaurant, and hotel. But while Viren continues to talk, Ash stops listening to check out another of Poipole's scribbles, which turns out to be an ugly picture of Viren. Ash comments that the drawing really looks like Viren, which the latter angrily denies. Then, Burnet calls Ash to tell him that they're leaving and Ash rejoins the Professors. As Ash leaves, Viren tells him not to come back, and Poipole waves him goodbye. When Viren returns to his construction site, he finds his henchmen slacking off and shouts at them to get back to work. Later that night, an Ultra Wormhole opens up, and a giant, black, box-like object emerges from it, falling to the ground. The next day, at the Pokémon School, the kids are surprised to see the giant object, and Ash and Kiawe believe Kukui prepared it for them. Ash goes first and runs up to it, but then an pops out of the ground, making him trip and slam face-first into the object. Kiawe then goes next, but as he gets close to the top, the object shifts one of its tiles to reveal a blue eye. When Kiawe gets to the top, the tile that he touches falls down, causing Kiawe to fall in. Kiawe screams at the sight of many eyes looking at him before being ejected. When his classmates run up to him, Kiawe is still in shock and muttering under his breath. At Mallow's request, Tsareena tramples Kiawe with her foot to calm him down. Mallow comments that the force was a bit too much, but Kiawe is snapped out of his delirium. As Kiawe wonders what the giant object could be, rings the bell furiously, and Kukui comes out to tell the class about a new Ultra Guardians emergency. At the base, the Ultra Guardians are briefed on the new Ultra Beast, , which is the same giant object outside the school. Back on the field, the Ultra Guardians are surprised that the giant object is a Pokémon. Ash throws a Beast Ball at Stakataka, but it dodges by rearranging its own body. Then, Kiawe throws a Beast Ball with his " Ball" serve, but Stakataka moves its tiles, causing the Ball to hit a tree and ricochet right back into Kiawe's face, as a PokéBase randomly appears and calls a strike on Kiawe. Lillie suggests that they weaken Stakataka with a . First, ensnares Stakataka in an , Snowy follows up with a , Togedemaru uses , performs a , followed by Tsareena's and 's . Despite the joint effort, Stakataka is unfazed and breaks free of its restraints. Lillie suggests a new plan, and the group follows suit. Ash, Kiawe, Lana, and Mallow surround Stakataka and throw Beast Balls at it. However, Stakataka once again rearranges its body, causing the Balls to miss their target and hit the throwers. Ash and Kiawe still aren't ready to give up and continues to throw Beast Balls at Stakataka, which goes on until evening. The Ultra Guardians are left exhausted, and Lillie contacts her mother to tell her that they weren't able to catch Stakataka. Lusamine decides that they should just observe the situation in the meantime and try again the next day. The next day, at Viren's construction site, a large object covered by a tarp is being loaded. Viren tells his henchmen to be careful with it, stating that they'll pay if it breaks. Then he tells them that it was nice of them to get a pedestal for the object and says that he'll pay them a bonus, but the henchmen are unsure who prepared the pedestal. Meanwhile, Ash arrives at the Pokémon School and Lillie soon informs him that Stakataka has disappeared. Lillie notices square markings on the ground that she believes might be footprints. Then, Komala rings the bell again as Kukui tells the kids about an Ultra Aura reaction in the city. The Ultra Guardians mount their Ride Pokémon and set off for Hau'oli City. The Ultra Guardians arrive at the location of the Ultra Aura: Viren's construction site. Kiawe burns up with anger at the mere mention of Viren as the Ultra Guardians decide to investigate. Viren and his henchmen notice the Ultra Guardians and tell them to leave, ignoring their warnings about an Ultra Beast. As the Ultra Guardians look for Stakataka, Poipole notices the box containing the pedestal and Ash attempts to open it up, only for Viren to lower the covered object onto the pedestal, and the pedestal reveals itself to be Stakataka. Viren unveils the tarped object to reveal that it's a gold statue of himself. The Ultra Guardians are unimpressed as Kiawe calls it tacky, Lana says the statue doesn't look like Viren, and Mallow states that he's slimmed down too much. As Viren brags about his statue, Stakataka starts shaking and its eyes turn from blue to red as it gets up and starts violently thrashing around. Viren is too busy demanding that Stakataka stop moving around that he doesn't notice one of Stakataka's legs about to crush him, so Kiawe has to kick him away. Kiawe mockingly asks Viren if he's alright, to which Viren sarcastically replies that he's glad Kiawe is worried about him. As Ash asks why Stakataka is suddenly rampaging, Lusamine and Wicke call the Ultra Guardians to inform them that Stakataka hates having anything on top of itself and will try to shake it off. Kiawe heeds the advice and sends out Marowak to have it use Bonemerang on the statue. However, the attack is blocked by Viren, who is subsequently knocked out. However, Kiawe is still happy that Viren got hit and recalls Marowak while Mallow and Lana drag Viren away from Stakataka. Ash and Pikachu attempt to climb Stakataka's legs, but Stakataka shakes them off. Sophocles sends out Togedemaru who tackles Ash and Pikachu out of the way so they don't get crushed by Stakataka. As the Ultra Guardians discuss a new plan, Ash suggests that they jump on it, and Kiawe sends out to have it hold up a wooden board as a makeshift springboard. Ash runs up the board but ends up stepping on Turtonator's spikes, triggering . Surprisingly, the explosion manages to send Ash and Pikachu on top of Stakataka. Ash tries to push the statue off but is unable to do so as it's glued on to Stakataka, so instead, he has Pikachu use to knock it off. However, Stakataka continues to rampage and as Ash questions why it's still angry, Kiawe reminds Ash that it's because he and Pikachu are now on top of it. Ash asks Stakataka to calm down and after thrashing about a bit more, Stakataka's eyes turn back to blue and it calms down. It retracts its legs, accidentally trapping Viren in itself, and when Viren wakes up, he is scared by Stakataka's multiple eyes watching him and asks for help. Lillie theorizes that because Ash successfully rode Stakataka, it developed respect for him. Ash asks Stakataka if he can it, promising to return it to where it came from. Stakataka tears up in joy and allows itself to be caught. Then, Viren recovers to see his damaged statue which his henchmen state that it looks just like him, much to his annoyance. Viren calls off Viren Tower in favor of forming a PokéBase team and building his own Viren Stadium as the Ultra Guardians fly away. That evening, back at the Pokémon School, an Ultra Wormhole opens up and Ash sends out Stakataka, allowing it to . After the Ultra Wormhole closes, Ash's friends comment on his earlier jump with Turtonator's help. Ash declares that he'll leap up to 50 steps and calls for Turtonator. He accidentally touches Turtonator's spikes, causing another explosion that burns the Ultra Guardians, but they all laugh it off. Major events * and go on their fourth Ultra Guardians mission. * The Ultra Guardians a and it back into Ultra Space. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * * * * Professor Burnet * Lusamine * Wicke * Viren * Viren's henchmen Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * ( ) * (Ultra Guardians'; new; released; debut) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Alola Form; multiple) * (Alola Form) * Trivia * Poké Problem: What place does the Ultra Beast first appear? ** Host: ** Choices: Pokémon School, Shopping Mall, Pokémon Center, or Television station ** Answer: Pokémon School * Jessie, James, , and all narrate the preview for the next episode. * narrates the end of the episode, instead of the narrator. * breaks the fourth wall twice when his tears stay on the screen after he crashes into both the vaulting box and . * When Viren's henchmen are shown slacking off, one of them is seen playing an orange gaming console that resembles a Game Boy Advance. * The English dub title is reference to the 1990 historical drama film . * The TVNZ OnDemand website incorrectly lists the episode as having aired on December 12, 2018, three days before it actually became available to watch. Errors * As Ash Stakataka and it goes inside the , Viren was shown to be missing; he was last seen being trapped inside Stakataka. This seemingly implies that he was inside the Beast Ball as well. However, in the next shot, he was shown to be free after the capture. Dub edits * When s on , the movement of her leg is frozen in place in the dub. * In the original version, narrates the end of the episode, while the dub has the narrator fulfilling that role instead. In other languages |da= |fi= |fr_eu= |nl= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |es_la= |he= |es_eu= |sv= }} 085 Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Masaya Onishi Category:Ultra Guardians episodes Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Der große Sprung nach Hause! es:EP1028 fr:SL085 it:SM085 ja:SM編第85話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第85集